Yugi Oh!
by amewarashii
Summary: Este es un fic dedicado a mi amiga hermana Anette! espero lo disfrutes y claro que para quienes deseen leerlo.      Resumen: Cuando Yugi pierde al faraón se ve envuelto en todo tipo de problemas, y no solo él, sino también sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba lloviendo tan fuerte, y un joven a pesar de eso seguía cavando bajo tal intensidad de las gotas de lluvia.

-Tiene que estar por aquí, tiene que estar por aquí—decía el niño.

Al parecer algo se había extraviado y no parecía que fuese algo cualquiera, pues el pequeño siguió y siguió sin encontrar nada, por lo que quedó desmayado bajo la tormenta, Yugi se estaba enterrando en la tierra.

Una mujer se hallaba en su casa, viendo fijamente la ventana mientras derramaba tiernas lágrimas hacia el afuera, ¿qué había pasado? El sonido de la puerta la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. La abrió y se encontró con un rubio.

-¡Joey! ¡Yugi está…!

-¿Qué? Mai me acaba de contar todo, ¿dónde está él?—demandó cuando ésta no completo su hablar.

-Está buscándolo… —respondió.

Joey salió de inmediato a buscarlo.

**Flashback**

-Tea… he perdido al faraón…

-¿Pero en dónde lo extraviaste?

-No lo sé, al presentir una nueva llegada del mal, estábamos eufóricos y de repente no está—lloriqueó.

**Fin del Flashback**

Entre transeúntes y demás, Joey logra encontrar a Yugi tirado bajo la lluvia—, ¡Yugi!—, pero él no responde. De inmediato se lo lleva a la casa de Tea para poder ayudarlo y por fortuna se encuentra con la limosina de Kaiba que ofrece ayudarlo.

(por que él tiene una relación secreta con Serenity y obvio va a quedar bien con ella ;D).

El rubio nada contento pero a sabiendas que era conveniente para su amigo decide subirse sin regañar en el auto que va en dirección al hospital.

Llegan al fin y la limosina de Seto desaparece, Yugi es atendido en seguida y wheeler llama a Tea para poder avisarle en donde están.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas del autor:** Si necesito decir algo las pondré al principio de cada cap ya que este no tiene como dije "notas de autor" o algo u.u y bueno, el fic, desde ya les aviso que no sera muuuy largo no quiero aburrir :L espero sean compasivos y me den tiempo para subir que es lo que últimamente necesito, gracias.

**Capítulo 2~**

El bello atardecer estaba presente en Ciudad Batallas, Serenity no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo, una mano tomó la suya, ella miro al dueño y simplemente le sonrió en señal de afirmación, se sentía bien a su lado.

-Cuanto tiempo—murmuró apenada.

-Ya no volveré a tardar nunca más—apretó su mano y se reunió con ella en un abrazo—, te lo prometo.

-Esta bien, confío en ti—callo enamorada entre sus brazos.

Aunque la tarde era muy hermosa, pronto las nubes harían su aparición apartando al molesto sol para declarar guerra a las personas. Serenity temía mojarse.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que una sola gota caiga sobre ti.

-Gracias—, fue lo que pudo pronunciar ante su amabilidad.

Ambos se subieron al coche que los esperaba a unos metros y Kaiba ordenó ir a la casa de la chica. Iban tomados de la mano, al parecer había algo fuerte entre estos dos.

Cuando al fin llegaron a destino, Seto se dispuso a abrirle la puerta por donde luego ella salió y esta se cerró. No parecía querer despedirse, pero tenía que hacerlo pues ya las gotas se veían venir y el cielo reclamaba relámpagos. Con tristeza volteó a Seto para regalarle una sonrisa penosa y levantar una mano en señal de adiós.

Él se acercó y le depositó un beso en la mejilla con lo cual el rostro de la muchacha se tornó de un rojo feroz y por eso bajo la mirada.

-Mírame—, la levantó de inmediato—, eres bonita—le sonrió a ella y se alejó con su auto.

Gracias a él, la pequeña Serenity había pasado una buena tarde, pero había algo que faltaba. A pesar de que hubiera sido peligroso si lo veían juntos, era extraño que Joey no se encontrara en casa a esas horas, más con el clima bien feo.

-¿Joey?—buscó por todo el lugar pero no lo encontró, creyó entonces que estaría en la casa de alguno de sus amigos entonces decidió llamar a Tea.

Lentamente se acercó al teléfono y marcó el número exacto, espero entonces ser atendida pero eso nunca paso. Cortó y tocó el botón de rellama y nada, colgó de nuevo el teléfono y echo un suspiro, ¿Qué estaría pasando? A pesar de sentirse frustrada y confundida quería creer que todo estaba bien, así que se limitó a cerrar las cortinas cuando ve algo.

Es un perro pequeño en las cercanías que se esta mojando, claro que ella se apiada de él y no duda ni un momento en ir tras el pequeño, rápidamente toma su paraguas y sale de la casa.

En un lugar, no muy complicado de adivinar, una luz, bastante fuerte para molestar a los ojos del pequeño Yugi, quien frunce las cejas y se incorpora, el dolor es lo suficientemente pesado como para no permitirlo otro movimiento más.

-¡Yugi!

-¡Tea!

-¿Yugi estás bien? ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me siento… mal…

Su mirada se clava en el suelo pues, se le hace difícil recordar lo que ha pasado, en realidad todo, tal parece que había pasado algo bien feo como para afectarlo a tal punto de perder la memoria.

-Doctor qué tiene Yugi—pregunta la chica.

-Ha perdido la conciencia y consigo la memoria—la aterradora cara de Tea al oír eso se vuelve triste.

-¿Cuándo la recuperará?

-Aún no lo sabemos, ¿Yugi sabes quién es esta chica?

-Es Tea—, un buen paso para comenzar.

-Y dime Yugi ¿recuerdas a Joey?

-Quién es… ¿Joey?

-Ven aquí perrito.

Pero el perro se mete donde no debe, fácilmente es acorralado por otra persona quien además lo patea.

-No le hagas daño—pide la joven de ojos miel.

-"No le hagas daño"—repite la otra aniñando su voz.

-¿Quién es usted?—interrogó con la mirada fría y de voz más seria.

-Tu peor pesadilla.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi Oh! Capítulo 3:

**Nota****del****autor:**_Todavía__no__puedo__entender__bien__este__sitio,__para__mí__es__un__dolor__de__cabeza__.__pero__bueno__ya__nos__iremos__amigando__xD__quiero__dar__las__gracias__a__quienes__leen__este__fic,__corto__y__común__pero__prometo__ir__mejorando,__un__gracias__a__Anette,__Laura__Andara__y__Chiyo__Asakura^^__les__dejo__leer,__adelante~_

-No ha parado de llover, ¿verdad Yugi?—le daba conversación pelando una manzana.

-¿Yo me llamo Yui?

-Yugi, es: Yu, gi.

-Yugi.

-Muy bien.

La mirada aún más inocente del pequeño enternecía el corazón de la chica, y aunque solo el tiempo diría si Yugi recordaría o no, ella pensaba estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara sin importar nada.

-Por fin no veo más gotas cayendo, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?—, el niño lo miro extrañado, ¿por qué esa persona era tan amable con él?

-Claro—. Tea asintió y así pidieron permiso para salir un rato.

Tuvieron suerte de salir de aquella habitación que no traía más que soledad y lúgubres sensaciones que arrinconaban el corazón del niño, aquellas paredes blancas parecían consumirle la energía para que no pudiese sonreír.

Primero rodearon todo el segundo piso, afortunadamente Tea consiguió quien le ayudase a bajar a Yugi, mientras ella bajaba con la silla, un enfermero sostuvo al pequeño.

-Muchas gracias.

-No fue nada—dijo y se alejó.

-Esa persona tenía una mirada extraña—su fina voz parecía perdida.

-Por qué lo dices, ¿cómo era su rostro?—añadió.

-Malo.

-Parece que seguirá lloviendo.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Ilaria.

-Es un nombre extraño.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-Serenity.

-Woo, es bello.

Mirando por la ventana, Yugi no esta muy seguro pero quería salir al patio, pero la lluvia es abundante y no parece querer dar tregua.

-Yugi hoy no podremos salir pero al menos hemos dado un paseo—dice la chica intentando resignar al joven. El solamente hace silencio.

-Ahí estaban—viene una voz de detrás.

-¿Dónde estabas?—pregunta Tea.

-Tenía que ir a hablar con un doctor, Serenity estuvo mucho tiempo aquí, ¿recuerdas? Así que quizá con su ayuda no nos cueste tanto el hospital.

-Eso es bueno—sonríe—, pero—lo alejo un poco—, al parecer no recuerda mucho, ni siquiera sabe quién eres, solo me recuerda a mí.

-¿De verdad? Eso es malo, deberé decírselo a su abuelito cuanto antes.

-Pero antes de eso quiero que me ayudes a llevarlo a su habitación.

-Claro.

El ver la lluvia quizá era lo mejor, había oído todo y se sentía una carga para esas dos personas, más aún, logró no llorar ante la situación y se quedó ensimismado en su propio mundo mientras veía al cielo llorar.

-Entonces, ¿buscas a tu hermano?

-Si, me dijeron que estaría en esta ciudad pero, al parecer se fue o es que no voy al lugar indicado donde encontrarlo—bajo la mirada.

-Pero usted, Ilaria es una mujer muy joven, todavía le queda tiempo, es más, yo puedo ayudarla a encontrar a su hermano.

-Muchas gracias Serenity.

Un gran silencio invadió a las dos mujeres, mirar el cielo estaba bien, la lluvia seguía trabajando en mojar todo pero, era calmo y a la vez turbulento, como Yugi, se entretenían distrayéndose con un pequeño gesto de la naturaleza.

-¿Qué sucede?—interrogaron al otro lado del tubo.

-Sucede que… -no sabía cómo decirlo, no era fácil. Echó un gran suspiro—, Yugi perdió la memoria y estamos en el hospital.

-¿CÓMO?

-Bueno, al parecer perdió algo muy valioso.

-Eso es muy peligroso, pero ahora lo que más importa es Yugi.

-Créeme que le hará bien tu visita—colgó.

¿Por qué era tan peligroso? ¿Qué pretendía sucederle al mundo sin el faraón?

Caminaron hasta la casa de la castaña, Ilaria parecía algo tímida pero no se negó a aceptar la invitación de su reciente amiga.

-¿Tu hermano te dejará quedarte con el perro?—lo sostenía en brazos.

-Yo creo que si, además, es lindo. Primero pensé que eras una mala persona Ilaria.

-Yo también lo creí de ti pero al notar tu rostro puedo ver que me equivoqué—rió.

-Bueno, no es usual que alguien te diga que es tu peor pesadilla pero luego se acerque a preguntarte si reconoces a su hermano—siguió ella.

-Bueno… -ambas rieron.

-¿En dónde está?—el abuelo de Yugi estaba desesperado.

-Ahí está—señaló el rubio no muy animado.

Al entrar Tea aprovechó para salir y dejarlos solos.

-Seguro que es un momento solo para ellos—comenta a Joey.

-Seguro que si, vamos, quiero mostrarte algo.

Continuará.


End file.
